


Sex Education in the Ruins

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel needs to teach Frisk how to manage his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urges

Toriel's brow was furrowed with worry as it usually was but not without good reason. Frisk had been with Asgore all day while she went to market to grab some special ingredients for a particularly fancy pie recipe she had seen on the internet. While she was away, her no good husband had let Frisk eat more than his allowed portion of candies (exactly one) per day and now here was Toriel, close to bedtime with a very hyper active young man. "Am I really left to deal with his screw ups again?", Toriel thought to herself before sighing and asking Frisk to calm down. She was smiling despite herself. In the end, taking care of her children did make her happy.

Frisk meanwhile fidgeted under the sheets as the motherly goat stroked his hair and cooed relaxing nothings to try and get him to sleep. Her best efforts to get her child to bed were having no avail. The thought of her child waking up the next morning well rested filled her with determination. Never before had Toriel been outdone by a fussing child and she wouldn't be outdone now. With another sigh she rolled up the sleeves of her robe before gently patting Frisk's mop of hair. Her other hand laid upon his belly and gently began to stroke it.

The ministrations of of the matronly caprine were beginning to have their intended effect as Frisk was finally beginning to lay back against his bed. Though full of energy, the young human was starting to relax. His adoptive mother always had effect on him, even when they first met. Seeing her efforts rewarded, Toriel slowly lifted up Frisk's shirt and began to rub her soft furry digits into little circles on his abdomen. Her other hand rested upon his brow, her thumb mirroring the circular motions upon his forehead. She hushed him quietly and with almost practiced care, slid down the waistband of her child's boxers.

With the utmost care, Toriel cupped the human's sack and gave it the gentlest of squeezes, just so that he would know she was there. Frisk felt the warm caress and closed his eyes, allowing his caretaker to do as she wished. After making sure all the stress had left the human's small frame, Toriel began her motherly duty in earnest. Toriel saw the human's erection and knew what had to be done. Shed planted a kiss on his warm forehead and wrapped her relatively large paw around her ward's shaft, applying just the right amount of grip. The goat mother almost radiated tenderness as she stroked the human's shaft tenderly. Up and down, slowly her hand went. Beads of sweat formed atop the human's member. Toriel used this small amount of lubrication to her advantage, slicking Frisk's rod. She started with the top, working her way downward, always reaching back to the tip to collect more of his liquid excitement. In her thoughts Toriel know this was the proper way to care for her child, to ease the restlessness out of them until they are completely at peace. Frisk's breathing became more measured in response to his goat mother's dedication.

What started as a steady rhythm gradually became a metronome of sexual release. Toriel knew to guide her pace along her child's breaths. When his exhalations became faster, that's when she know to slow down. As he became more complacent, she sped up. Toriel would not be satisfied with a temporary respite and would see her motherly duty finished. By the time the stars were just beginning to show themselves Frisk was moaning with every breath, a sign that Toriel was right on track with her mission. Hearing her child moan did cause her some distress, but she knew how to deal with that. She used her free hand to lift the hem of her robe and reveal her massive breasts. Although normally bashful about her size (she didn't even approve of Asgore ogling them), she was all too proud to display her monuments of motherhood to her wanting child. Carefully she cupped the human's head and brought his mouth to her puffed nipple. Frisk obeyed the silent command and gently began to suck upon the font of his matron's generosity. Toriel felt nothing but absolute bliss, sitting by her child's bedside, offering him such pleasures.

As Frisk's nursing increased in pace so did Toriel's stroking. She quickened her jerking his twitching member, anticipating his release. His moaning became audible even around her plump and fuzzy bosom. Toriel nodded in silent admiration of her own work and decided that her child was ready to be put to bed. One by one, her fingers unwrapped from his shaft until only her thumb and index finger circled it, at this point slick with his loving affection. A few strokes more, and before Frisk knew what hat happened, Toriel firmly inserted her smallest finger into his little ring. Expertly she applied pressure to his prostate, knowing exactly where to find. Through half lidded eyes she whispered "Cum, my child" and Frisk could not by obey his mother's command. His back arched ever so slightly off the bed as he ejaculated warm love onto Toriel's hand, his nursing reduced to a trio of hard sucks upon her overstimulated nipple. Once again Toriel sighed, this time in satisfaction as her son both took in her love and sprayed his own all over her.

The torrent of satisfaction eventually died down just as quickly as it had set on. The young human laid unconscious in his bed, gone to sleep as soon as he was spent. Toriel smiled with great pride knowing her child was at last resting and pleasured. She adjusted her robe and replaced her child's sheets, turned off the lamp and left to wash up in the kitchen. Toriel's smiled persisted on her face as she thought to herself "You're not losing another one Tori... no matter what it takes."


	2. Lesson Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel realizes more formal training is required.

Frisk woke from his slumber, feeling more rested than usual. He had only the vaguest recollection of the previous night. Dozily, he wandered into the kitchen looking for breakfast. Toriel, the ever caring goat mother greeted him warmly. “Oh my child, you’re finally awake! I had quite the trouble putting you to bed yesterday. Tell me honestly, how are you feeling?” Frisk wasn’t sure how to answer. He was seeing new curves that had always been there in his adoptive mother. Her form made him feel weird but in a way that he liked. “Oh my. I can see the answer in those little pajama bottoms of yours…” Frisk looked down to see his erection happily greeting the sight of Toriel. She cooed and gave her little boy a great big hug, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable.

The small human embraced his caretaker lovingly. Before long, his small hands began to grope and squeeze at the goat woman’s massive chest. “Dear heavens, my child! Maybe I should have a talk with you.” Frisk felt a little bad at what he had done as Toriel sat him gently on a chair. “I understand you might have urges… I acted on those urges for you own good! It’s okay to feel this way, even if it’s about… your own mother.” Toriel blushed as she spoke. Frisk calmed down now that he knew he wasn’t in any trouble. “But it isn’t proper for you to… hug mommy that way. Although I do suppose I need to teach you how to manage those feelings.” Toriel picked up her precious little Frisk and sat her big bottom in the living room armchair.

He felt completely at ease nestled in his goat mama's bosom and sitting in her lap. “Let me show you… how you can relax yourself if you feel too restless.” Mother and son both felt a warmness spread through their chests. This closeness felt right to both of them. “I remember little Asriel would get like this. I had to show him how to calm himself as well”, the motherly monster reminisced. Carefully she opened the front of Frisk’s trouser flap and smiled at the human flesh that rose to greet her. “Oh my… it even looks like his….” Toriel kissed the top of her human’s head and wrapped her paw around his shaft. “Pay attention Frisk. Momma can’t take care of you every time you get like this.” His goat mother demonstrated the proper way to jerk off his rigid flesh, applying just the right amount of pressure in all the right places. “Or maybe” she continued, “you want mommy to? Yes I think that would be right. After all you’re never going to leave mommy are you?”

Frisk responded with a soft moan, no longer paying attention to Toriel’s words. She laughed at his affectionate sigh and continued to jerk off her adopted son. His precum flowed freely from the tip, lubricating Toriel’s soft digits. She worked him like putty and soon enough, the human’s morning wood released its sticky load. Toriel cooed once again and hugged her child. “Come now, let’s get you cleaned up. We are going to have a busy day today, and I want you to be nice and clean before we continue your education.”


End file.
